In the paper industry, corrugated board sheets are manufactured starting from a continuous web-like corrugated board material, which is slit longitudinally and divided into strips. Each strip is further divided transversely to generate a plurality of sheets of desired length. Sheets thus obtained are delivered to a so-called stacker or stacking apparatus, which forms stacks or bundles of sheets. The stacks are subsequently delivered to the final user, for example for the manufacturing of corrugated board boxes or the like. Small bundles can be combined into larger stacks before shipping.
Fast advancing sheets must be carefully piled up to form stacks of regular shape. Known stacking apparatuses usually comprise a sheet conveyor arrangement which receives a substantially continuous flow of sheets which are shingled and delivered onto a stacking surface in a stacking bay.
In some cases, each stack is formed by staggered bundles, each bundle containing a predetermined number of sheets. TW-M423688U, US2014/0353119 and US2009/0169351 disclose sheet stackers configured and controlled for forming stacks of mutually staggered bundles of corrugated board sheets. In order to mutually stagger neighboring bundles of the stack, said stack is formed on a horizontally movable stacker platform. The reciprocating staggering motion is in a direction substantially parallel to the feed direction of the corrugated board sheets. The stacker platform comprises a conveyor belt, forming a stacking surface. The conveyor belt has a horizontal conveying motion, orthogonal to the reciprocating staggering motion of the stacker platform. The conveyor belt is used to evacuate the formed stack from the stacking bay according to an evacuation direction which is substantially orthogonal to the direction of arrival of the corrugated board sheets in the stacking bay. Each bundle of a stack is formed against a single stop plate or a dual stop plate, which are arranged in two positions which are staggered along the direction of arrival of the corrugated board sheets. Staggering of neighboring bundles is obtained by means of a reciprocating motion of the stacker platform in a horizontal direction. Moving the entire stacker platform is difficult and requires strong actuators and a particularly sturdy structure.
CN204057396U and CN203255778U disclose further embodiments of stackers designed and configured for producing stacks of sheets, each formed by a plurality of staggered bundles. Staggering is obtained by using two mutually spaced apart stop plates. The distance between the stop plates is equal to the staggering of neighboring bundles. In addition to moving the stop plates, the sheet discharge end of the sheet conveyor must also be reciprocatingly moved back and forth in a direction parallel to the feed direction, to achieve correct staggering of adjacent bundles.
These known methods and devices for the formation of staggered bundles of corrugated board sheets are expensive and cumbersome. There is still a need for improvements in stacking devices and methods capable of forming stacks of mutually staggered bundles.